


Do You Want to Help me Brother?

by abombinallsnowman



Series: Song Spoofs [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abombinallsnowman/pseuds/abombinallsnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song spoof of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman? Thor singing to Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Help me Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, my idea in this crossover is that from a young age Loki knew he was bad. he knew what he would one day turn into and didn't want Thor seeing that side of him, thus locking himself in his room.

Loki?  
*pounding*  
Do you want to help me brother?  
Come on let’s go and fight  
Your not happy anymore  
Come out and stay  
It’s like you’ve lost faith~~  
We used to play together  
But things have changed  
Why don’t you just say bye?  
Do you want to help me brother?  
You don’t have to help me brother…

Loki: Go away, Thor!

Thor: Then goodbye…

*pounding*  
Do you want to help me brother?  
Or just go and play in the halls?  
I think your foulness is untrue  
I’m sorry I’m the favored one of us~~  
(Odin’s just picky)  
You seem to be getting lonely  
You should just stay with me  
Why aren't you on my side?~~

*pounding*  
Loki?  
Come on, please come out of there,  
We all wonder why your sad  
You say “go away”, and I don’t want to  
Just tell me what to do, don’t be alone~~  
Your anger is taking over  
I don’t know what to do  
Why won’t you let me in?

Do you want to be my brother?


End file.
